Big City, Small ANT
by thebestoftimes11
Summary: Olive feels left out on a school trip to London, and soon goes missing! Fletcher realises that he is the only one who can find her. Let the wild goose chase around the big city of London commence!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I love A.N.T Farm, and Folive! Go Folive! *does a funny dance* Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Big City, Small A.N.T! If you don't like it at the beginning, I hope it gets better! Please, constructive critisism welcome! I want to know how I can improve! Thank youuu XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Signer, and don't own A.N.T Farm.**

* * *

><p>Olive Doyle trudged into the A.N.T Farm that morning feeling slightly depressed. It was a Monday morning, a whole week of school loomed ahead, and then another weekend spent doing nothing but chores. Olive sat down on the large, comfortable sofa and took out her A.N.T Pad. She contented herself looking through The Brothers Grimm Book of Fairytales online until her two best friends arrived. Fletcher Quimby, whom she had been friends with since they were both 7, was an artistic genius. Her other best friend, Chyna Parks was a young 'musical prodigy' as she liked to be called. And of course, there was Angus Chestnut, the computer genius, but he was too infatuated with Olive to be considered a true best friend. Soon, Olive was brought out of her own little world that she often retreated to, and back into the real world. The A.N.T Farm was looking a lot more lively now that Chyna, Fletcher and a couple more A.N.T's had arrived. Olive took in her friends' outfits as she approached them. Fletcher was looking cute, as usual, in his purple skinny jeans, black converse and his graphic print t-shirt. Chyna just looked as beautiful as ever, like a swan in the middle of a flock of pigeons. Today, she wore a pair of denim shorts over leggings with red Doc Martens, a blue vest with a tie on it and a black blazer over the top. Olive looked down at her own outfit and felt relatively plain compared to her friend. Olive had opted for the outfit she found most comfortable, jeans, white plimsolls, a yellow t-shirt with a sun motif and a zip up hoodie over the top, not showy at all, just like Olive herself. Chyna smiled when Olive reached them, and embraced her friend.<p>

"You look down today Olive, what's up?" Chyna asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh nothing, just the start of a new week with a whole 5 days left of school is enough to dampen anyone's spirits." Olive replied as the trio made their was to the lockers. Their first class was Art, so Olive grabbed her Art textbook from her locker and shoved it into her bag as Fletcher shared his opinion,

"I know what you mean. I think that we should have extensive holidays, forever!" Chyna nodded in agreement but Olive, on the other hand, had something to say about Fletcher's argument,

"But then none of us would be intellectual enough to get good jobs and set ourselves up for life. And what about fun things like History, and Trigonometry?" Olive argued back. Fletcher sighed,

"Olive, your idea of fun is everyone else's idea of boring."

"History's fun, right Chyna?" Olive asked, willing her to play along so we could mess with Fletcher. Chyna just looked away and sped up, as if she was in a hurry to get to somewhere, leaving Olive and Fletcher behind, somewhat bewildered at her departure. Fletcher and Olive arrived in Art a few moments after Chyna. Fletcher ran forward and hurdled a chair in order to get to the second last spare desk, which was beside Chyna, leaving Olive to sit in the empty seat beside Fletcher, on the other side of Angus.

"Hey, Olive. Checked your A.N.T Pad lately?" Angus asked intently as Olive sat down. Seeing as how their teacher, Ms Reece, hadn't arrived yet, Olive pulled out her A.N.T Pad and opened the new message from Angus. It was a spectacular clip of Angus carrying 'his' Olive bridal style. Olive rolled her eyes and Fletcher laughed as they read the message at the bottom-

_Olive,_

_My dear, I, Angus Chestnut was wondering if you, Olive Doyle would care to marry me in a formal ceremony involving teddies and wine gums?_

_Love,_

_Your future husband, Angus XD_

Olive looked up at Angus who was giving her his best puppy dog eyes, ignoring a hysterical Fletcher beside her.

"Angus, get this into your brain- I will never marry you.." Angus looked momentarily sad, then perked up.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind soon enough. Just remember, I'm always here!" Angus said, winking and smiling. Olive just stared for a moment,

"Angus, you see. I like someone else." Angus looked upset for a moment, then just turned his back on Olive.

**FLETCHER'S POV**

I started laughing when I saw the note on Olive's A.N.T Pad from Angus. Olive turned to face Angus,

"Angus, get this into your brain- I will never marry you." Olive said, trying to sound as solemn as you can when talking to Angus. Angus, however, looked pretty sad, which made me feel kinda sorry for him, but he then perked up, and all sympathy was gone.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind soon enough. Just remember, I'm always here!" Angus gave Olive a wink and a loved up smile, to which Olive responded with a stare.

"Angus, you see, I like someone else." Olive said, staring defiantly at Angus. Angus looked upset as he stared back into her bright eyes, then turned away in a huff. I felt my mouth drop open, and I stared, slack jawed at Olive. I turned my mind away from Olive's shock statement and tried to figure out who her secret crush could be. Ms Reece had entered the room but I had tuned out, leaving her to ramble on about some trip we were going on. Art was normally my favourite subject, but my mind was restless after what Olive had said. Keith was a possibility, but he was a 'big kid' and Paisley's boyfriend. There was Cameron, but he was Chyna's brother, and that would just be awkward. There was Angus, but she'd just blown him off. There were other A.N.T's like Nigel and Denny, but Nigel was with Chyna and Denny was only interested in robotics. That only left me. I had ruled out any possibility me liking Olive or Olive liking me a long time ago, but we were older now, and practically joined at the hip still! It was then that I realized why I had been so shocked earlier. I lo-

**3rd PERSON POV**

Fletcher was pulled out of his daydream by gasps from all of his classmates. He brought himself back into reality as Chyna shook his arm,

"We're really going to London!"

"What?"

"Were you not listening? We're starting a still life project incorporated with architecture and we're going to LONDON to draw some of the famous landmarks!" Chyna exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement. Fletcher smiled as he remembered a time when someone had been as excited over almost the same thing...

_***flashback***_

_**The blonde girl screamed in excitement and shook the brown haired boys arm,**_

_**"We're going to London, together!" The girl shouted, spontaneously hugging the boy. The brown haired boy laughed and hugged the girl back,**_

_**"We are going to have the best time. EVER."**_

_***flashback over***_

Fletcher snapped out of his dream to see Olive grinning at him. She'd obviously been thinking about the same thing- the time they went to London together when they were both 8. Their parents had been going on a business trip, and had decided to take the two young genius' down with them. The trip had been great, and both had vowed to visit again together when they were older. Olive smiled again, as Ms Reece began handing out letters about the trip, which would be happening next week. The students pushed their letters into their bags and made their way to a blank canvas. Olive was walking over to the canvases by the window, with Fletcher, when the 'mean girl' Lexi Reid stuck her designer clad foot out, deliberately tripping Olive up. Olive went flying, and would have ended up sprawled on the floor had Fletcher not caught her. Olive shot Fletcher a thankful smile as she turned to face Lexi.

"Oopsies, did lickle wickle Owive nearly fall? Aw, poor Owive!" Lexi teased, looking down on the younger students. Olive stared up at Lexi, anger bubbling inside her. The only thought flying around Olive's head at that moment was that she wasn't going to make it out of Art alive if she retaliated. Not the fact that Fletcher was trying to pull her away. Or that she was going to London next week. Or that she had nearly confessed her love fo-

Olive's thoughts were interrupted by Fletcher pulling on her arm.

"Olive! Come on!" he said, using all of his strength to yank Olive away from Lexi. Olive frowned at Lexi as she allowed Fletcher to pull her away. It was then, as she looked up into his big, blue eyes, she realized why she had been so annoyed by Angus' message earlier. She lo-

**CHYNA'S POV**

I was so excited about the London trip that I hadn't noticed Fletcher and Olive heading over to a group of canvases on the far side of the room. As I looked over at them, staring into each other's eyes, I realized that they were really close friends. They had been friends since they were like, 7 though, so that kinda helped. I just wished I could be that close to someone. I mean, yeah, I had Nigel, and Olive and Fletcher were my best friends, but I wanted I be really close to one individual. I sighed as I made my way over to my friends. I was going to have to wait a while to find my soul mate.

**3rd PERSON POV**

Chyna approached Olive and Fletcher, and took her place at a blank canvas on the other side of Olive.

"Now, class. Today we are making a start on still life. In front of each group of 3 canvases is a small paper mâché structure of a New York skyscraper. I want you all to paint the skyscraper, taking into account the colour, texture and shape. Try to make a good start today, and we'll finish it the week after our trip." Ms Reece said, handing out paintbrushes and paint palates to each group. Fletcher looked deadly serious as he grasped his brush in his left hand, mixing two colours to make a steely grey. Olive took the black paint and started to paint an outline for the building.

"Ugh, this looks terrible!" Olive moaned, setting her brush down on the shelf under the canvas. Fletcher looked over at Olive's work and stifled a laugh. It truly wasn't very good. Fletcher stepped behind Olive, put his hand on top of hers and guided the brush to make a smooth outline. Olive pushed down the blush creeping up to her cheeks as Fletcher shifted his grip slightly to finish the outline.

"There. A masterpiece!" Fletcher said, extravagantly throwing his arms in the air. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the other side of the room.

"Argh! My hair! You stupid A.N.T! You've ruined my hair!" Lexi shouted, black paint dripping down her face, coating her blonde locks. Fletcher's hands flew to his mouth and he turned, sheepishly towards a hysterical Chyna and a worried looking Olive.

**FLETCHER's POV**

I blushed as I placed my hand on top of Olive's to help her with her painting. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I tried, in vain, to push it back down so I could concentrate on Olive's painting. Once I had finished, I stood back and admired the thick, black line.

"There. A masterpiece!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. Unfortunately I was still holding the paintbrush and it flew through the air, until it landed right on Lexi's head.

"Argh! My hair! You stupid A.N.T! You've ruined my hair!" she screamed at me, hair covered in paint. I turned back to my friends, somewhat embarrassed and feeling guilty to see Chyna doubled over laughing and Olive giving me a pitiful look.

"Oopsies.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Boring? Please review so I know what your thoughts are and how I can improve! :) Thanks guys!**

**thebestoftimes11 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing so far! You all rock! Oh, and my friend K.B helped me with this (short) chapter- thank youu! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3RD PERSON POV<strong>

"Right class, I'm going to pair you up for the flight." Ms Reece said, standing at the head of the large group. "So, Chyna you're with Lexi, Paisley you're with Cameron, Olive you're with Fletcher and Angus... Erm, Angus can sit next to me. Okay, you have half an hour before our flight, meet back here at 6:30 for boarding."

**OLIVE'S POV**

Ohmygosh. I was sitting next to Fletcher Quimby. For a full 14 hours. On an airplane. In the sky. For 14 HOURS. Fletcher Quimby, the boy I'd loved since I was seven years old. I'd been chasing after him for 7 years, but he'd fallen for none other than my best friend. All Chyna had done was glide through that door into that A.N.T Farm that day, and he'd fallen head over heels in love with her. I knew I had no chance now. When I was with Chyna, I was just a plain seagull next to a beautiful flamingo. Just plain old Olive.

**FLETCHER'S POV**

I can't believe I get to sit beside Olive! For a whole 14 hour flight! When my name had been called out, my heart had started racing, I was wishing with every ounce of my being that I would get to sit with Olive. Olive Daphne Doyle, the girl I'd secretly loved under my total infatuation with Chyna. But I didn't think she'd love me back. Ever. But you never know. Things could hopefully only go up from here. Up in the sky, across the seas, and coming back down in London, the city with streets paved with gold.

**3RD PERSON POV**

Chyna was standing in the perfume shop, fingering all of the exquisite bottles of beautiful scents. Heady scents filled the air as Chyna sprayed a burst of perfume from each bottle, trying to pick one for her mother, Roxanne. She finally decided on a lovely, sweet smelling perfume by Dior, which would certainly take a chunk out of her spending money. Chyna sighed as she went up to pay. Just as she was about to hand over her money, Lexi jumped in.

"Let me pay for that." she said, handing over a couple of $20 notes. Chyna smiled, had Lexi had a change of heart?

"Thanks, Lexi! That was really nice of you!" Chyna exclaimed, trying to take the bag from Lexi.

"Oh, you thought that was for you?" Lexi said, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder and walking off towards Paisley. Chyna sighed as she checked her watch. No time to go back in and buy another one, it was 6:25. Chyna sighed once more as she headed back towards Ms Reece and the rest of the class. Her Mum's present would just have to wait. Chyna reached the class just as the clock struck 6:30pm, and they all trooped towards the boarding area. It was just as well Gibson wasn't there. He would have had them all equipped with safety whistles and clinging onto a rope! Just as the group were stepping into the tunnel connected to the plane, they heard a shout from behind them,

"Chyna! Olive! Fletcher! Wait up!" The trio spun round to see no other than Gibson running towards them, hand luggage swinging crazily. "Phew, I thought I'd never catch you!" he said, panting heavily.

"Gibson? What are you doing here?" Chyna asked, looking round warily.

"I'm coming on the trip with you!" Gibson said, as cheerfully as he could muster. The three A.N.T's looked at each other in dismay. Having Gibson around was really going to lower their street cred. Gibson grinned round at the three dull faces, and Olive half smiled back. Maybe Gibson would make the trip more fun, and fun was the perfect thing to mend her throbbing heart.

Fletcher turned to his left to find Olive asleep. They were a quarter of an hour away from the end of their trip, and the plane was about to make it's descent.

"Olive? The plane is landing. Wake up!" Olive stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself looking up into Fletcher's bright blue eyes. They were silent for a few moments, staring into the others eyes, when Gibson snapped them out of their reverie.

"Guys! Here, put on these hair helmets!" he said, passing two large hair helmets through the seats. Olive and Fletcher looked at each other, then warily took the helmets, which were soaked with sweat. Gibson nodded encouragingly as he clipped his hair helmet on top of his head. Olive just had enough time to do up her seatbelt as the plane began to dip..

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! Hope it was okaay! Here's a challenge- 14 reviews and I'll post the next chapter? Pleasee? Love you all!<p>

thebestoftimes11 x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helloo everyone! I feel so bad for not updating sooner! I would just like to say thanks to all of my reviewers so far- DDaisyxD, Melinda, Prue, Urlittlehelper, affanatic, ThatGirl, TooLazyToLogIn, thatfolivefanfromyoutube, xxsavanahxx, FoliveForever, Loveitxxx, Shorty Alien, Katelle26, Lovethis, gigi, wazup, ANTfarmfanatic and XxawesomepopscilesxX- hope I spelt everyone's names right! Y'all rock! Anyway, on with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**FLETCHER'S POV**

Well, whoever told me that the streets of London were paved with gold was SO wrong.

"Where's the gold?" I muttered to myself as we stepped out of Gatwick airport. Olive gave a little giggle from beside me, she'd obviously heard what I'd said,

"The streets of London aren't really paved with gold, silly. It's just an expression meaning that London holds so many opportunities for people. Like Dick Whittington and his Cat, the famous poem. He heard the streets of London were paved with gold and came here to discover his fortune. Upon finding that there was no gold on these streets, he was disappointed and soon fell asleep in front of the house of a wealthy merchant, who soon took Dick in and employed him as a scullery boy. But there were a lot of rats in his room, so he used a penny he had earned to buy a cat to frighten away the rats,"

"One day, the kind merchant, Mr Fitzwarren, asked his slaves if they had anything to send away to a far off port in return for gold. Dick reluctantly offered his cat. He was very happy living with Mr Fitzwarren, but the cook was horrible to him, and caused Dick to run away. As Dick was running away, he heard the sounds of the Bow Bells. It sounded like they were saying 'Turn again Whittington, thrice Lord Mayor of London'. So Dick went back, retracing his steps and found that Mr. Fitzwarren's ship had returned. Dick's cat had been sold for a fortune overseas to a King who's palace was overrun with mice. Dick was very rich. He lived beside Mr. Fitzwarren, married his daughter Alice, and became Lord Mayor of London 3 times, as the bells had predicted." By this time we had reached the group of minibuses to take us to our hotel. I loaded mine and Olive's cases into the side hold of the minibus and we jumped into the bus.

"Olive, no offense, but I didn't have to know the whole story of Dick Whittingon." I said as I took a seat beside the window. Olive looked momentarily hurt then shrugged and took a seat beside me.

"Whatever, might come in handy for you one day." she said, pulling out her A.N.T pad from her rucksack and started looking through a list of London landmarks. As Olive was scrolling through the list, one of the names caught my eye- Tate Modern Art Gallery.

"Stop!" I shouted, pressing my hand on the screen to stop it at the one I wanted. Olive jumped slightly as I grabbed her A.N.T Pad and clicked on the link to the website for the art gallery. I stared intently at the screen, willing it to load faster, my eyes fixated on the little blue bar at the top. Once the page had finally come up, I clicked on the heading GALLERY OPENING PHOTOS and hunted through the wide selection to find the one I was searching for.

"Fletch, what are you looking for?" Olive asked, grabbing my arm as the bus swung round a round-a-bout. I blanked her, still searching for that photo. Finally, I found it, after what seemed like hours searching. I clicked on it and swiped my fingers out to enlarge the photo. I gave a triumphant grin as I handed Olive back her bright pink A.N.T Pad. Olive gasped and gave a slight giggle. The photograph was of me when I was 6, unveiling one of my paintings at the gallery opening.

"Aww, you were so cute! What happened?" Chyna laughed, peeking over the back of the seats. I shot her a small scowl and Olive locked her A.N.T Pad, smiling. I shifted round in my seat so that I was facing where Chyna was peeking thorough the fuzzy material that passed for our seats.

"For your information, ladies find me just as delectable now as they did then." I said pointedly. Chyna laughed and Olive ducked her head, blushing slightly.

"Don't compliment yourself, Fletcher." Chyna said, tucking her legs underneath her as we began a jokey argument. I didn't even notice Olive looking slightly forlorn beside me.

**3RD PERSON POV**

Olive sighed. Fletcher had been chatting to Chyna for the whole bus ride, which was not a short one, around 2 hours. Olive had been left at the mercy of Angus, who had been showing her his secret stash of warm (and sticky) gummy worms. It was enough to permanently keep Olive off gummy worms, and Olive loved sweets. The bus had, thankfully, drawn up outside their hotel, which drew Fletcher from his conversation. He gazed out of the window, blue eyes wide, marveling at the splendor of the hotel. The troop of children hopped off the bus, each and every one of them gaping at the sight before them.

"Oh. My. Gosh. We're staying in the Savoy!" Chyna screamed, grabbing onto Fletcher and jumping up and down. Even Lexi let a look of happiness show on her icy features for a moment, but then composed herself as she and Paisley followed Ms Reece into the hotel. The small group of A.N.T's followed behind, Chyna screaming, Angus eating, Fletcher studying the architecture of the building and Olive staring around the lobby in awe. However, Gibson was not able to calm himself down. He was still wearing his hair helmet and was standing in the middle of the lobby, stuffing free chocolate into his mouth and jumping on the spot. Olive rolled her eyes and grabbed Gibson's wrist, pulling him after the group.

"Hi there London, it's me, Chyna Parks!" Chyna announced, standing on a luggage cart, getting pushed by a rather startled bell boy. Olive threw Gibson towards Angus and grabbed Chyna's handbag as she flew past. Olive grinned at the good looking bell boy and eyed his name tag, which read '**ANDREW**'.

"Sorry about her, erm, Andrew." Olive said, pulling Chyna along behind the others. Andrew just stood there, mouth hanging open, staring after the two American beauties.

Olive's face was flushed as they reached the rest of the group, who were walking through a door at the back of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Olive asked, grabbing onto Fletcher's arm in the dark alleyway. Fletcher took Olive's hand, thankful that she couldn't see the blush rising to his cheeks in the dark. Ms Reece turned to face the group in front of a dark, run down house.

"This, is our hotel." she said, gesturing towards the horrific looking building behind her.

**FLETCHER'S POV**

There was only one thing I could do at this moment in time- face palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what did you think? Hope it was long enough! Please review, constructive critisism is always welcome here! Please comment if you'd like the class to go anywhere particular in London, and I'll try and include some in the next chappy or two! XD Cheers my friends!<strong>

**thebestoftimes11 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello fellow writers and readers! I'm back! I have returned from the barren land of abandoned accounts! I am honestly sooooo sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been MEGA busy! I hope you don't all hate me now!**

**Margalovefics**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I unfortunately can't understand Spanish and Google Translate is not the most reliable source so I'm not sure what you wrote but thank you for your time! :)

**ANTfarmfanatic**: Thank you! I love your idea, I'm going to try and incorporate it into this chapter :)

**FoliveForever**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

**Annonomous**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I like your idea, and would use it, but unfortunately, they are in London and not Paris. Thanks for the idea though, I like it! :)

**lalala**: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :)

**sophielexy**: Thanks, I thought so too! :)

Thanks to everyone for all of the encouragement!

* * *

><p><strong>CHYNA'S POV<strong>

I pulled my heavy suitcase up the wooden stairs, each step creaking and making me wobble. If the state of this 'hotel' wasn't enough, I was sharing a room with Olive, Lexi and Paisley. Okay, so Paisley I could stand and of course Olive was okay because we're best friends and all, but sharing a room with Lexi? That was seriously going to push me over the edge. I shoved the door open and fell into the small, boxy room. Lexi and Paisley had already taken the two beds in the middle of the room, which left Olive and I the mattresses on the floor by the window. Olive was already pulling things out of her pink case. Actually, it looked like she'd brought her whole room again. I sighed as I flung my case across the room towards where Olive was sat,

"Olive, I'm going out for a bit, okay? I'll be back later." I said, turning to re-open the door. Lexi, however, had other ideas,

"Not so fast, Chyna. We have to lay some ground rules first." She said, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder as she looked at me, blue eyes boring into my brown ones.

"What?"

"Firstly, I will rule the roost around here. No talking, no laughing, no crying, no giggling, no sneezing, no coughing, no writing, no drawing, no snoring, no singing, no dancing, no-."

"Okay Lexi, I get it!"

"Well excuse me, Chyna Parks, but nobody interrupts Lexi Reed when she is on a ROLL!" Olive looked frightened and slipped past me and out of the door, leaving me alone with my arch enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>OLIVE'S POV<strong>

Gosh, I just got really scared when Lexi and Chyna started arguing. With the two of them at the end of their tether, it's just a recipe for absolute disaster. Plus, this would give me a bit of alone time with Fletcher. I walked across the moulding landing towards the room Fletcher was sharing with Angus, Denny and Gibson. I gently knocked on the door before slipping into the room, which was about the same size as ours. The stench of old, smelly socks hit me like a brick wall and I had to grab the door handle in fear of falling backwards. Fletcher looked up and jumped over his suitcase, before ushering me out of the room.

"Sorry, Gibson forgot to do his washing and accidently brought all of his dirty clothes instead of clean ones." I shook my head, feeling really sorry for Fletcher.

"That's gonna be awful."

"Yeah, I figure I can handle it. Maybe." I gave a small giggle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and see some of the sights? Maybe go to the art gallery?" Fletcher nodded wildly, his brown hair messy. I smiled as we left the ugly, run down guest house and began down the crowded streets of London. We headed in the direction of the Tate Modern Art Gallery, or the direction which Fletcher guessed to be right anyway. I was stunned by the sheer size of the place. It was outstanding. Fletcher smiled at my expression and led me inside. It was magical. Truly wonderful. Just me and Fletcher, together, alone, walking around the gallery. Soon though, a bombshell arrived to ruin our perfect afternoon. A bombshell in the form of my best friend, Chyna.

"Hey guys!" Chyna squealed, rushing up to us. I smiled, though inside I was fuming. Why, _why_ did she have to arrive? I loved Chyna dearly, but she was the one person who could steal Fletcher from me. Sure enough, she'd done just that. They were now walking around the exhibits together, Chyna draping herself around him. I sighed, closing my eyes and tipping my head back. A cool hand on my arm brought me hurtling back to reality.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" My head snapped forward and I opened my eyes, to find myself staring at Andrew, the good looking bell boy from the Savoy. As I looked over at Chyna and Fletcher, then back at Andrew, a thought popped into my pretty little head.

_Time to play hard to get._

"Oh, hello Andrew. I'm fine thank you, in fact, I'm marvellous! How are you?" I asked, taking his arm. Andrew didn't pull back.

"I'm not bad, thank you. So, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Olivia, but you can call me Olive."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Would you like to walk around the museum with me?" Olive nodded, taking Andrew's hand this time. Again, he did not protest. Olive could feel Chyna and Fletcher's eyes on her, boring holes into her back, but she didn't crumble. Instead, she flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder, held her head high and kept on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>CHYNA'S POV<strong>

When I was with Fletcher, I hadn't even noticed that Olive had disappeared. I turned round for a moment and next thing I knew she was getting all cosy with that hot guy from the Savoy. When I saw her take his hand and walk off with him, a single thought popped into my head.

_It's on._

Fletcher looked rather surprised as I grabbed his hand and began babbling on about some joke I'd been told back in America, at school. Fletcher simply raised his eyebrows. I _had_ to make him laugh in front of Olive and her 'friend'. I suddenly remembered the joke that had always made Fletcher crack up, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Hey, Fletch. What do you call a slug?" Fletcher shrugged.

"I dunno, Chyna. What do you call a slug?"

"A snail with a housing problem!" Moments later Fletcher was almost doubled over laughing, just as we passed by Olive . I gave her a smug little smile over my shoulder, pulling Fletcher behind me. I was _good_!

* * *

><p><strong>OLIVE'S POV<strong>

Oh, it's _on_!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's not very long! I had some serious writer's block (even after not updating for about 6 months- oms, that's awful, sorry!) and didn't quite know what to write. However, I've found a lead and I think I know what to do. Hopefully the next chapter will be quite comedic, with Chyna and Olive trying to out do each other. Thanks again to ANTfarmfanatic for the great idea for this chap! :D**

**thebestoftimes11 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in a while, I've just started school again which should make updating harder :( I feel awful, I'm really sorry guys. Moving on, I wrote this chapter listening to Big Time Rush :) Oh, speaking of them, you should check out my 2 BTR fanfics, if you love Big Time Rush like me! Anyway, I could talk about BTR for ages, but on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>OLIVE'S POV<strong>

As Chyna walked past, a hysterical Fletcher by her side, a smug smile plastered across her face, I just knew I had to do something to match what she'd done. Racking my wonderful brains, I plucked an idea and turned to face Andrew. It was corny, but I was sure it would melt his heart.

"You know, Andrew, you have really lovely eyes. You're just so handsome!" I said, snuggling into his side. Mentally, I was cursing myself for starting this stupid competition, but I kept smiling up at Andrew, who looked delighted.

"Oh, thank you, Olive. You're a beautiful girl yourself!" he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. I could feel Chyna glaring at us, but I went along with the act. I smiled cutely, before leading Andrew off down a corridor. Once we were out of their sight, I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"Thank the lord." I whispered.

"Thank the lord for what?" Andrew asked.

He wasn't meant to hear that.

_Think FAST Olive!_

"Oh, erm, thank the lord for... bringing us together!" I replied, smiling. Andrew looked touched, which meant I'd said the right thing.

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd _love_ to!" I replied, exaggerating the _'love'_ in case Chyna and Fletcher were near. Which, of course, they were.

* * *

><p><strong>CHYNA'S POV<strong>

As Olive and Andrew moved off down the corridor, I pulled Fletcher after them.

"Oh, erm, thank the lord for... bringing us together!" Olive said, sickly sweet and cute. Andrew looked infatuated with her already.

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" He asked shyly, running a hand through his gorgeous, black, shiny locks.

**Shut UP Chyna! You have Nigel!**

But Andrew is so hot!

Chyna battled with her conscience, but was pulled out of her thoughts by Olive's high pitched voice.

"I'd _love_ to!" She squealed, putting emphasis on the _'love'. _As they moved further down the corridor, I turned to Fletcher, shaking his shoulders.

"Fletcher! We've got to do something about them!" I shouted, letting down the false pretence as the couple moved away.

"I agree! But why do you care?" I blushed slightly, looking down at my boots.

"Ehmmm, why do you care?" I challenged, staring into Fletcher's eyes.

"Well, because, I... I don't want Olive to get hurt! She's my best friend."

"You sure you think of her as just a friend?"

"Y-Yes, I'm absolutely s-sure." Fletcher ducked his head, fringe flopping over his eyes. I knew I was beginning to his a weak spot, so I kept on drilling.

"You sure you're sure? I mean, Olive is very pretty. She has lovely blonde hair, pretty eyes and she's really nice." Fletcher seemed starstruck, gazing off into the distance. I sighed, before tapping Fletcher's cheek.

"Hello? Earth to Fletch?" Fletcher jumped slightly, eyes locking with mine.

"Okay, so maybe I have a little crush on her. But what are we going to do about her and that pretty boy?"

"We're going to make them jealous. Even more so than we already have."

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see honey, you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>FLETCHER'S POV<strong>

It pained me to see Olive with Andrew, so when Chyna suggested that we did something about it, I was more than happy to agree. Chyna had said something about making them jealous, but I didn't see how that was going to work. However, I couldn't think of anything better, so I didn't refuse when Chyna pulled me out of the art gallery and down the high street.

"We have to find some really hot outfits."

"Erm, why?"

"Because, we're going to 'drop in' on their little dinner tonight."

"Drop in?"

"Basically, we're going to gatecrash their date."

"Oh," I pondered the thought for a few moments. "Okay, sounds fun. But I've got no money." Chyna gave me a sly grin as she drew a fan of notes from her pocket.

"But I do. Come on." Chyna grasped my wrist, pulling me into the very first shop we came to, which happened to be one called TOPSHOP. All I could see was brightly coloured dresses and huge, spiky heels which usually made their way into my feet. Chyna, however, looked like she'd just stepped into heaven, and began rushing between the rails, picking out many different outfits. I rolled my eyes, before ambling into the section next door called TOPMAN. If I wanted to impress Olive, I had to find something smart, smarter than my usual coloured jeans and graphic tee. I eventually found the formal wear section, and began browsing through the rails. Everything I picked up was huge, and looked like it was made for a caveman rather than a teenage boy. I stopped a kindly looking assistant on her way past.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for the suits for young men? All of these seem to be incredibly large." I gestured to the racks behind me. The girl bit back a laugh, before looking me up and down.

"Honey, the kids' suits are over there." She said, pointing to the other side of the shop.

"Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm 14!" I shouted at her back as she continued across the store. I sighed, before dragging myself over to the kids section. I was almost there, the suits and ties in sight, when a whirlwind of colour flew by, grabbing me as it went. This whirlwind was Chyna, who appeared to be a woman on a mission as she headed over to the fitting rooms. She threw me into a seat, before choosing a cubicle and beginning to try one of her many outfits on. However, after about 10 minutes, there was still no sign of her.

"Has she fallen asleep?" I whispered, crawling over to the cubicle. I knelt down outside, tapping the door.

"Chyna? You okay?"

No reply.

I peeked under slightly, only enough to see her feet. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck, and pulled to my feet. I came face to face with an old lady, who bore a slight resemblance to Principal Skidmore.

"There's a peeping Tom in the changing rooms! A peeping Tom! You disgusting boy!" she exclaimed, voice slightly hoarse. I held up my hands in defence.

"No, I'm not a peeping Tom!" I shouted, as her handbag came into contact with my chest again and again. "I am not a peeping Tom, old lady!"

"Old lady? Excuse me young man, I don't know who you're calling old! I'm beating you up!" she squealed, before driving her handbag into my back. I figured it wasn't long before I was defeated.

Man, I was getting beaten up by an 80 year old.

Shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay! I enjoyed writing that, so hopefully I will make updates more regular. Thank you so much for reading, and for reviewingfollowing/favoriting this story, I love you all!**

**Until next time :)**

**thebestoftimes11 xxx**


End file.
